


Between the Start and Today

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A.C.E Backstories, Donghun is a mother hen, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Wowdroid stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: Pre-debut, at the C company next door, and then a bit of a fast forward.





	Between the Start and Today

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _This idea has been sitting in my head for a while, ever since I rediscovered the A.C.E Radio Diaries. Hope you enjoy._   
> 

_**1\. Eighth Wonder of the World** _

 Donghun wasn't sure how Kim Sehyoons of the world manage to survive to a ripe age of twenty _++_.

The younger boy just had no self-awareness, and was mostly inside his own head. Before he'd exchanged three words with the dancer, Donghun had somehow thought he was mute (Junhee practically spat out his drink, laughing, when he'd asked about it).

The vocalist was almost positive that all Sehyoon did was practice, eat, and sleep; nothing else. That was an honest way of living, surely, but that meant he barely gave any thought to anything else. Which would not be so bad, except here he was, prying the overgrown blockhead away from a sleazy guy he was sure was groping the boy's butt.

_..How could you feel someone's hand moving up and down your ass and not be uncomfortable with it?_

**"What did he want?"** he growls, annoyed. He steers them both to a more well-lit path.

**"Something about answering a survey-"**

**"No one needs to be that close to ask questions for a survey!"**

**"He said he'd give out coupons to a chicken place.."** the expressive eyebrows implores.

He smacks the boy on the head, and that's how Junhee finds them, a pouty, confused child and a fuming mother, stepping into the entrance of their company's building. He grins, **"Another jerk?"**

 **"Lowest kind of pervert,"** Donghun sullenly responds, finally lets go of Sehyoon's back and glides a hand through his hair in frustration.

The airhead has the gall to skip ahead of them, and look back inquisitively, **"Huh? Where?"**

Both boys ignore him. **"I mean we were terrified of him when we first met him, how can strangers just come up to him and do that?"**

Tilt of the head, **"Who?"**

 

_**2\. Maybe Worth the Worries** _

Different day, same _sh-_..enanigans.

 **"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that,"** Junhee plops down beside him, unpacking towels and shirt, water jug, and shoes.

Donghun is tying his own shoe laces with too much force, that he's not doing a good job at it, **"I can't help it. Do you know how sick he was yesterday?"**

**"Yeah, I heard-"**

**"Burgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Who does that?"** Donghun gesticulates, brows knitted, disbelief decorating his face, **"Humans don't do that!"** **  
**

Junhee's laugh is muffled by the shirt he's changing into, **"Yes, well. But I don't know why you're so stressed about it."**

Donghun is up now, and prods the other with a foot, **"Bold statement from the guy who practically adopted him first."**

**"He kept staring at me like a puppy _ _*__ , how could I not?"**

The two proceed to stretch, and watch the other trainees who'd come in earlier begin warming up. The loud music muffles his whining,  **"Why the ever hell did we think we'd make a good team together with him —"**

The topic of their conversation catches their attention through the mirror, effortlessly executing the more complex parts of yesterday's choreography, overshadowing the  other fumbling dancers... with that damn smirk, that damn look and that damn confidence he seemed to pull out of thin air whenever he performs.

 **" _— aaand_ that's why,"** Junhee flashes his teeth and pats the other on the shoulder before heading off to join the others.

  
Donghun just shakes his head.

 

  _ **3\. A Year of Disrespect** _

 Junhee misses his cue and stares. He forgets to pause the music and it just blares on to accompany the comical expression on his face.

Donghun is just as stunned, but annoyance at having their practice time interrupted by needless sentiments wins over surprise. Evaluations were coming up, they still had to work on their harmonization and why hasn't anyone ever told them their third member could actually sing? Not perfectly, not yet, but well enough that it rendered Junhee speechless, and left him just sitting there looking like he'd won a prize. _(The singer doesn't quite get why - the shorter boy danced just as well, had a good voice, and, Donghun would admit grudgingly, good-looking to boot. It was only natural that there would be others like him)._

If they'd known sooner, it would have saved them from Donghun's meltdown yesterday _(because he'll be damned if he'd fail vocals evaluations just because of two dance-heads)_. At least, he'd managed to wrangle earnest promises from the two to work hard over the next few days from the episode.

 **"You punk!"** Junhee cackles, grin wide, **"A whole year and.. why haven't we heard you sing 'til now?"** He rhythmically slaps the shy boy's arm, who seems to shrink at the praise, hands intertwining with the edge of his shirt.

 **"YAH! What do you think you're doing to your hyung?"** someone shouts at them from across the room.

 The two boys practically lose it, heads violently whipping towards Sehyoon, **"How old are you?!"**

 

  _ **4\. Little by Little** _

 Junhee prattles away in the center, as usual. On the side, Donghun laughs at something Yuchan says. This boy was delightfully silly, manages to instantly brighten up his day. Instinctively _(because even after two years of having much younger teammates, it wasn't easy to get rid of old habits)_ , he searches for the quietest of the five, checking to see if he was still with them.

As if reading his mind, Byeongkwan, _err-_ Jason, glances to his left and reaches for his seatmate's hand, intertwining their fingers together. This rouses the older man's attention, who, in turn, smiles softly, and scoots closer, focusing on the task at hand.

 Chan, who has also been observing the exchange, quietly laughs beside him, and the two trade smiles.

 Little by little, they were all growing up and together.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ***** _Note 1:_ Sehyoon once said he'd seen vids of Jun and wanted to become friends.  
>  _Note 2:_ Don't know why, but the Donghun in my head adopts lost kids.  
>  _Note 3:_ Part 3 definitely didn't happen, but it's a fun thought.  
>  _Thank you for reading. (I appreciate feedback and writing tips!)_


End file.
